The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor process, and more particularly, to a method for forming a thin film by using an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process and an atomic layer etching (ALE) process.
In recent years, as semiconductor devices are highly integrated, thin films used in the semiconductor devices have become thinner. Particularly, when the ALD process is applied, the thickness of each of the thin films may be controlled in a unit of an atomic or molecular layer. However, when the thin film is thin, it is difficult to meet the required physical properties. For example, if the thin film is thinned to a predetermined thickness or less, the crystallinity is deteriorated to deteriorate leakage current characteristics. However, if the thickness of the thin film increases to improve the leakage current characteristics, it is difficult to secure the required permittivity or capacitance.